


Touchy subjects

by Wallagen



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Sectonia - Freeform, Sort of at least, Taranza - Freeform, except they're fucking, hell its about time, i mean seriously folks, its been almost 5 years since triple deluxe came out, keep up the good fight, love you all, scandalous, this one goes out to all the SecTaranza shippers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:28:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wallagen/pseuds/Wallagen
Summary: What looks to be yet another insufferably mundane meeting develops into something quite enticing.





	Touchy subjects

**Author's Note:**

> Yea i noticed these two didn't have anything spicy ANYWHERE, so ofc i had to fix that mistake. Hope y'all enjoy this. Merry Christmas!

Sectonia sighed internally, resting her wings in the tall chair. Barely 10 minutes had gone into the meeting and she was already growing sick of it. The whole concept of the weekly court meetings was already grossly monotonous, to the point where she'd rather sit in her own office and read and sign every paper her assistant was assigned, inevitable bias and discourse be damned. Furthermore, her previous night had been terrible, plagued with the unwelcome and sudden return of nightmares she had in her youth. She was therefore operating on only a few hours of rest, making concentration quite the hassle. Blinking twice, she applied herself fully to focus on the topic of discussion, currently being whether or not the administration should lower the taxes on farmi-

Out of the blue, a new feeling washed over her. It took her a moment to ascertain its presence, but a sudden, soft pulse of it sealed it for her. She wasn't entirely sure what it was, but it wasn't unwelcome. It was a warm, soothing and a slightly relaxing sensation, making her feel slightly more at ease. Perhaps her body was finally starting to stretch itself and wake up out of the slump she felt stuck in. 

Then it started to intensify.

Her heart sank as a new wave of pleasure suddenly ambushed her physique. Her cheeks flared up as she realized what was happening to her, paralyzing her in her seat. She was aroused, and it was only growing. She could only be befuddled, what the hell could prompt her libido to make a sudden appearance in the middle of a meeting with the royal court? Was this the result of personal neglect of natural needs? Her teeth could only grit as it grew more bold, her nether regions finally starting to sense the carnal desire. Emotions were running wild and rampant, panic, modesty and pleasure all mixing together to form one hell of an anxious situation. Perhaps she could excuse herself to the restroom and wait until it would die dow- 

"Your highness?" 

She blinked, realizing she had lost the thread of conversation amidst her incident. The whole table of royal advisors now had their gazes directed towards her, awaiting a response. Her eyes widened in panic, the mind scrambling to gather her thoughts and come up with some sort of neutral reply. Thankfully, after several years of tiresome meetings, she had acquired a top-tier sense of digging herself out of similar situations. 

"...Forgive me, tonight was not kind on my sleeping habits. I'd like for you to elaborate, so that we can all make a more educated decision on the matter."

That stunt seemed successful enough for her to buy some time to figure out what the hell to do. Excusing herself now would look dubious at best though, making her curse her own hasty decision making. The circumstances only worsened when she suddenly felt a soft, but very noticeable touch slide down her sides and rest on her hips. Tried as she might to stifle it, a very quiet moan managed to escape her soft lips. Her eyes widened in alarm, darting her gaze around to see if anyone had caught the embarrassing moment of fleeting self-control. Fortunately for her, it seemed that no one had taken notice, as everyone's attention was still being held by the advisor presenting. All except for one person. Locking eyes with the one sitting at the opposite end of the long table, her own expression of bewilderment was met with the smug smile of her loyal assistant. As he suddenly winked at her, the grip on her hips tightened for a quick moment, making her loudly gasp to the surprise of everyone. 

"Did I say something wrong, your highness?" 

Confronted yet again, she could barely contain her panic and embarrassment while she responded, causing it to leak into her tone. 

"N-no no! I just recalled that I have something important to attend to after this meeting. Please forgive my interruption." 

Collectively nodding their heads respectfully towards her, the board continued with their discussion. Sectonia, however, glared straight back at Taranza with a shaky lip. If that bastard thought he could gro~ooooh god~

His magical touch had now moved further down, slowly tracing a finger across the spot where her rush of pleasure culminated. She roughly gripped the edge of the table, quivering from how his tender touch turned her on. Her previously dormant wings were now fully spread out, completely active from the tension building within her. With the wave of a hand below the table, his touch suddenly started to sink beneath her dress and onto her naked frame. She trembled. His touch on her bare sex forced her to put a hand to her mouth to block her mewling from escaping. Hopefully the board would see this as a stifled yawn. The arousal she felt from her lower lips getting played with only exacerbated when she felt another invisible hand gently fondle her breast. She was starting to pant ever so slightly, but the advisors didn't notice. That was when Taranza struck, extending his psychic touch to slightly push into her, causing her senses to overload.

More than ever, she could feel it building up inside her towards her tipping point, and the lust that she was drowning in demanded that she reached it. She started pushing back on his touch, her hips grinding back and forth in her seat at a steadily growing pace. He responded by letting his grip on her bust grow rougher, slowly sliding fingers across her teat. She shuddered, only making him feel more tight inside her and get her closer to her release.

Looking over to him one more time, their gazes locked as they stared into each other’s eyes. The activity had seemingly taken a toll on him as well, as several beads of sweat were resting on his face. The pair exchanged a deeply passionate look of understanding, voicelessly coming to the same conclusion. Speeding up for the final time, his fervor and intensity reached a fever pitch. She couldn't contain herself any longer, letting go of any sort of restraint on herself and letting her pleasure flow freely. Her panting increased as she tried to support herself on the table, almost faltering from how much her hands were shaking. She felt it coming, her peak growing closer and closer still, until, finally, release washed over her like a tidal wave of bliss. The intensity of the orgasm made her shake to the point where she could no longer support her own weight, falling onto the table.

The council collectively gasped, shocked at their Queen suddenly collapsing. Their bewilderment prompted no questions, as their side glances and lack of response painted a clear image of total confusion. Breathing heavily, Sectonia mustered all her remaining energy to reopen her eyes and glance at the end of the table. The seat was now empty. 

"Everyone, please remain calm." 

His silky and assuring tone echoed throughout the chamber, immediately directing all the attention towards him. 

"It's clear that our dear majesty has not gotten enough rest tonight. I believe it would be irresponsible for the sake of her health to chain her to this meeting any longer. Gather whatever thoughts we were discussing and save them, I will reschedule this meeting for the day after tomorrow."

Cutting through the officials, he made his way over to her seat and picked her up from her slumped over position, now supporting the larger woman in a hold akin to a bridal carry. 

"I will see to it that Her Highness makes it back to her chambers and gets proper rest. Thank you for your time here, you are dismissed." 

With a swipe of a hand, the large double doors towards the royal district of the huge castle parted. He then started making his way through the large hallway, illuminated by the gleaming light hitting the stained glass. Still panting, she looked up to his kind expression. The sweat from earlier seemed to have been quickly wiped off. Crafty bastard.

"So... what the hell.... was that?" She asked between breaths. 

His smirk returned "Forgive me, but destressing you was my highest priority for today. You haven't been sleeping well recently, and your nightmares have only plagued you further." 

She sighed in frustration, he was right. As he always was. It was exceedingly annoying to be tied down by exhaustion, but proper rest sounded sublime to her at the moment. 

"Besides, you haven't invited me to your chambers in two weeks. " 

She huffed, feeling what little virtue she could muster summoning itself to her defense. 

"As you noticed, my mood hasn't been the best as of late. Sleeping with you doesn't sound as appetizing when I wake up checking if my head is still on my shoulders four times a night." 

She wouldn't admit what the nightmares truly were about, but Taranza knew. He respected her boundaries. 

"No worries." He smiled, now halfway through the large corridor. When they passed the portrait of the 27th ruler of the kingdom, she spoke up again.

"Was doing it in the middle of a meeting truly necessary though?" 

"Oh, absolutely not, but I felt applying a special edge to the scenario would entice you enough to make it quick. Besides, I know how much you like the idea of almost getting caught." 

She rolled her eyes, but did appreciate the effort. Perhaps they should agree on limits before they did find themselves in an unsavory situation though. "After all, your desires are my duty as your assistant. And your lover." 

"Shut it." Her dry remark stood in starch contrast to her rosy cheeks. "Let me rest for a bit, then join me tonight." 

He leaned down, locking his lips with hers in a soft kiss, then pulled back as fast as they had joined. 

"Alright."

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it this far, thank you for reading!
> 
> If you think Taranza was too much of a sly motherfucker, dw, the next one will have the beloved Mega Virgin Spider.
> 
> If you somehow recognize my username from FF.net, yes, I'm still alive.


End file.
